Republic City
Republic City is the capital city of the United Republic of Nations as well as one of the largest and most modern cities in the world, with a population of millions, it was created by Kyle and Virgil to make sure Gargoyles/Dragons/Mutants and other creatures can co exist without fear bigotry like the Quarrymen or the Friends of Humanity. Landscape True to it's name, it became one of the largest cities in the world even by New York standards. Cityscape In contrast to the other major cities of the world, Republic City is a true metropolitan urban centre. The city has developed the architectural and technological sophistication to construct taller buildings, resulting in significant high-rise development. Stylistically, the city generally incorporates traditional ornamentation with far more advanced structural techniques, such as the design of City Hall and the Pro-bending Arena. Despite this, there are still landmarks built entirely in a traditional style, such as Gargoyle Island. Beneath the city there is an extensive tunnel network. The metropolitan area is divided into many boroughs. Downtown The bustling centre of the city, downtown is reminiscent of all the different elemental bending traditions in both its architecture and its population. In downtown Republic City, tall, well-crafted buildings line the cobblestone streets, and a railroad track sits elevated above the roadway, offering transportation to those wishing to explore the city. This sector is representative of a cultural melting pot of shops and stands featuring goods from all three nations. It is the political, economic, and cultural centre of Republic City, protected by a massive police presence operating from their headquarters and airships. Despite this security, downtown suffers from organized crime as much as the remainder of Republic City. The Triple Threat Triad, the largest bending triad of the whole city, claims the downtown area as their turf and runs protection rackets throughout it or at least they did till Dylan took away their bending. However, the downtown area sustained severe damage during Kuvira's failed invasion, and Kyle and Virgil agreed to expand Republic City rather than reconstruct the downtown area. As such, the government was forced to relocate elsewhere in the city, and the homeless residents had to take refuge in a tent camp on the outskirts of the city. The different triads also lost their turf with the destruction of downtown, causing them to scatter. City Park Located in the city's central peninsula, Republic City Park, is landscaped with small hills, deciduous trees shading impeccably kept grass, and fine stone arch bridges. Due to the poverty of a large number of Republic City citizens, the city park has also become a place popular with vagabonds such. Fishing in the ponds here is strictly prohibited by the park officials, who patrol it to ensure that all civilians bide by this rule. City Hall City Hall is a centre for governance in Republic City, and secondarily a venue for public press conferences and gatherings, which are held at the large square before its front entrance. While the building has an entrance typical of traditional architecture from the Japan or Maya, certain distinctive features, including the large dome and four spires at the corners, are derived from a new style developed after the Hunter's Moon. After the destruction of downtown, the government had to be relocated elsewhere in the city. Police Headquarters The police headquarters, often referred to simply as "Headquarters", is the base of operations for the metalbending police, and also where apprehended criminals are booked and jailed. The architecture of the police headquarters is comparable to that of standard Japan buildings, with both the exterior and the interior being largely geometrical in design. Headquarters is overseen by Chief Robyn Cannmore. On the Headquarters' façade stands a statue of Virgil Maza, one of the four founders. After the destruction of downtown, the police relocated to a less ornate building elsewhere in the city. Port Republic City's port hosts a significant amount of international commercial traffic, and serves as the terminal for a cargo steamship line to the London Clan. Automobiles are brought to the port and loaded onto the ships, on which they are taken regions across the world. The area has road access as well as a railroad line. Several wooden piers extend into Yue Bay, some of which have structures constructed above them. One of these buildings exhibits Mayan architectural features, having brown sides, a green roof, and a dome. In addition to foreign steamers, the port also serves as a terminal for the Gargoyle Island ferry. A suspension bridge is built above the area. Gargoyle Island Gargoyle Island is the home of every Gargoyle in the world, some of the most important figures in Republic City. The temple was originally built by Kyle himself. Comprised of several unique facilities, including a tall tower with boasting traditional architecture, several smaller dormitories with blue roofs, and an open training area, Gargoyle Island is also the residence of every Gargoyle Clan in the world. Pro-Bending Arena Pro-bending is the most popular sport in Republic City, and official pro-bending matches are held in the city's Pro-bending Arena. As a testament to the sport's popularity, this building has a golden appearance and is lit at night, making it a prominent city landmark. The arena is spacious enough to hold the pro-bending ring on which the contestants compete, a large pool of water far below the ring, and seating for the great number of spectators that attend each game. The arena is one of Republic City's most renowned cultural marvels, and people from all over the world come to visit and watch the world's greatest benders compete. After the Pro-bending Tournament was completed, the Equalists attacked this arena, leaving the roof and the pro-bending ring heavily damaged. Following the attack, in which the championship team was stripped of their bending by Amon, the arena was closed indefinitely. However, within the six months following the end of the Equalists' revolution, the arena was re-opened, allowing pro-bending matches to resume. Central City Station Central City Station is the city's main hub of transportation, though in recent years, it has hosted less ridership due to the advent of the mobile. Nonetheless, it remains a busy commercial centre, which is symbolized by the monumental statue of Rory (One of the four founders) at its front entrance. With the backing of Justice League, the station had been renovated to include a new rail-line system allowing for travel to the neighbouring Genoshia. Prison The Republic City prison is a large, fortified building located in Republic City. After the Vaatu Crisis, it became covered with spirit vines, though with the necessary repairs made to the building, it continued to house various criminals. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Netural